


Stay Down and Don't Look at Me

by disheveleddarkness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Power Kink, Rimming, not-knowing-what-kylo-looks-like kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disheveleddarkness/pseuds/disheveleddarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your fear is… intoxicating… But unwarranted. I’m not going to hurt you…” he told Mitaka.</p><p>Dopheld gazed up into the black glass of the metallic mask. “I… I can help you.”</p><p>“Yes, you can. And you will.” Kylo’s other hand came to rest at Dopheld’s waist, slowly stroking his side. “Good boy… I know you want me… I know…” he said slowly, almost comforting rather than mocking. But then his tone darkened. “And you don’t even know what I look like…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Down and Don't Look at Me

Dopheld Mitaka was so eager to please his superiors. Kylo Ren liked that about him. He knew his place.

Their… Relationship, for lack of a better word, was one of necessity. Mitaka only spoke to him when it could not be avoided. Especially after… The incident… Regarding the droid. But Mitaka had survived the encounter… Although not without fear clinging to his heart and haunting every waking moment.

Yet he couldn’t hide from the knight a fascination with him. Oh, he tried. Tried to clear his thoughts when Kylo approached. Tried so hard to ignore him and focus on his work.

But Kylo knew everything, while Mitaka was clueless that the man behind him was thinking on how it would feel to fuck him against one of those computer consoles. Maybe he would bind the lieutenant’s wrists. Maybe he would gather pressure at the smaller man’s throat to revive his fear.

Mitaka so deeply loved General Hux. Kylo found himself to be in the strange predicent of being wildly jealous of the attention Hux had been giving Mitaka – while also craving the attention Mitaka gave Hux.

He knew all about the two’s life beyond work. And he felt more lonely than ever.

He could contain the misery, but not the lust. He had to shed it away – and onto anyone else, influencing their judgment and their desires.

But Dopheld Mitaka was onto him. He must have been sensitive enough to the Force to trace the extra energy back to its original owner.

He had quite some nerve, confronting Kylo like this. But Kylo affirmed the accusations.

“I find it rather peculiar…” Kylo began, static touching his words as he spoke through his mask, “That you would recognize my energy so easily. Why is that, Lieutenant? And here I thought you didn’t want to be around me. Yet you certainly must focus on me often to develop this lovely skill of yours. How did you know it was me?”

“I don’t know how, Sir.” Mitaka said honestly. He knew he was rather sensitive to the Force at times, but he didn’t understand how any of it worked.

Kylo nodded, bringing a gloved hand to Dopheld’s face. Interesting… The lieutenant didn’t cringe. Kylo could feel a spike in fear, but he didn’t recoil from his touch.

“Your fear is… intoxicating… But unwarranted. I’m not going to hurt you…” he told Mitaka.

Dopheld gazed up into the black glass of the metallic mask. “I… I can help you.”

“Yes, you can. And you will.” Kylo’s other hand came to rest at Dopheld’s waist, slowly stroking his side. He rubbed his thumb over Dopheld’s bottom lip before sliding his hand down to slip his index finger into his mouth.

Dopheld kept staring at the soulless mask while he tasted the leather, beginning to gently suck.

Kylo knew ahead of time Dopheld would be coming to him, and he had planned accordingly. A camera placed nearby recorded everything – and streamed it to General Hux’s datapad.

“What a pretty whore you are… Just following orders, hm? Spread your legs…” Kylo directed.

Mitaka mindlessly obeyed, and the hand at his hip moved to grasp between his legs.

“Good boy…” Another finger joined the one in Mitaka’s mouth. “I know you want me… I know…” he said slowly, almost comforting rather than mocking. But then his tone darkened. “And you don’t even know what I look like…”

Dopheld moaned around his fingers as the knight pressed them farther in. The sound went straight to Kylo’s cock and he pinned him to the wall behind them.

Kylo gave the lieutenant’s cock a firm squeeze before the hand traveled to his shoulder and he began to grind against him, his heavier breaths coming out of the mask as distorted static. An entirely demonic sound.

Dopheld clung to him, arms crossed over the knight’s back and face pressed into his shoulder. He whined softly, a little frightened by how very large Kylo felt behind his robe.

Before Mitaka could register it, his pants were at his knees and the knight’s finger tips encircled the lieutenant’s entrance before blissful pressure hitched Mitaka’s breath sweetly.

“S-sir, I… I’m not…”

“You’re not ready? I know, Lieutenant… I’m not done. We have hardly begun. It would not do well to tear you apart. I know…” Kylo pressed his middle finger a little deeper, enough to tease him without harming him.

Then he pulled back from him, bringing both hands to Mitaka’s hips and turning him before pushing him down to the floor. The bed was just too far. This would be just fine. Animalistic, even.

“Stay down, Mitaka.” he commanded. “I want your face against the floor and your pretty ass up, do you understand?”

“Y-yes, Sir,” he breathed out, lifting his hips.

Kylo knelt behind him, pulling him up more while Mitaka kept his forearms on the floor.

Dopheld heard the hissing release of the mask. Kylo pulled the helmet off and commanded, “You are not to look at me. Don’t you fucking dare.”

“Yes, Sir…” Mitaka smiled at the sound of his real voice. He was obedient, not daring to glance back no matter how tempting it was.

Dopheld had expected to be stretched with fingers encased in leather, but instead he felt the man’s mouth far too close to the muscle, licking and kissing at the smooth curves of his ass.

Surely he didn’t intend to…

Brown eyes widened. He was… Pressing his tongue… To… Oh gods…

What was this? Why did it feel so good? Mitaka closed his eyes, blushing hard as he battled the conflict of disgust versus pleasure.

Kylo laughed then sucked at his perineum while pulling off a glove and reaching to drag his nails over Dopheld’s cock.

“Moan for me, baby…” he encouraged as the Lieutenant gasped, thighs lightly shaking.

Kylo’s gloved hand struck his ass and Dopheld moaned lowly.

“Ohh, you like that? I’m glad.” Kylo brought his hand down on him again and through a manifestation of the Force helped Dopheld maintain his position, or else he would end up collapsing to lay flat on the floor. They would have to work on his stamina.

Kylo pressed more kisses to his perineum and licked a broad stripe from it back over his entrance, lingering there and working another moan from the Lieutenant.

“Tell me I’m disgusting.” Kylo muttered.

“Y-you’re disgusting!” Mitaka replied as he pressed his tongue into him.

When Kylo sat back he pulled Mitaka’s pants the rest of the way off his legs so he could spread his knees farther apart in front of him.

He spent a good ten minutes devouring him, stopping only to command Mitaka he was to keep his hands off his cock. They were to remain on the floor.

Dopheld heard the movement of fabric, and Kylo pressed his immense length to him while summoning a container of lubricant into his hand, smirking as Dopheld realized how big the man behind him was.

“You’ll be so full…” Kylo said huskily, shifting back from Dopheld to rub lubricant over himself. “Aren’t you excited?”

“Uh huh…” Dopheld bit down on his lip as Kylo lubricated his fingers too, pressing one into him, then another, slowly spreading them a few inches into him.

The knight leaned forward, kissing Dopheld’s back as he pushed farther inward.

Dopheld lifted onto his hands and started to turn his head –

“NO.” Kylo said firmly, reaching to force his face back down while shoving another finger inside.

“F-forgive me, Sir… I… Ohh…” He settled onto his forearms again. He hadn’t seen his face. Hadn’t even meant to try and look. Just a reflex.

Kylo grunted and smirked, becoming more of a temptation to look when he leaned to kiss Dopheld’s neck. The lieutenant closed his eyes and Kylo drew back a moment later to watch himself thrust his fingers in and out, harder and faster, leaving Mitaka gasping and pressing back against him.

When he slipped his fingers out, he whispered, “Beg for me, Lieutenant Mitaka. Beg for my cock.”

Dopheld groaned, feeling terribly empty now. “L… Lord Ren…”

“Mhmm?” Ren pressed his cock just against his entrance. He lifted one hand to smack his ass sharply, stealing Dopheld’s breath away again.

Dopheld tried to impale himself backward, but Kylo held him in place. “No… Beg for it… Begg for itt… Mmm…” He leaned down against Dopheld’s back again to say into his ear, “You’re about to be fucked hard by a powerful, fearsome warrior with powers you cannot imagine. Obey me.”

“Y-yes, please… Sir…” He swallowed, face growing hotter, an ongoing tremor throughout his body becoming more prominent, “Please fuck me…”

“Do you know how many people I’ve killed, Lieutenant?”

“N-no.”

“So many… Can I tell you a secret? I fucked some of them first…”

Mitaka didn’t know why he was telling him this. He also didn’t know why it made him ache for him more. He was so strong, so powerful… Terrifying.

“Please make me… Scream your name…” Dopheld said quietly.

“Much better… Go on.” said Kylo. “What else do you want? You can tell me anything.”

Dopheld was silent for a moment.

“I want to see your face.”

“Not tonight.” Kylo told him, pushing the head of his cock into him before dragging out. “Come on, more begging. Don’t keep me waiting.”

“You’re the one keeping me waiting!”

Kylo laughed at that and slammed the entirety of his thick length into his pretty ass.

Mitaka’s gasping moan was to die for.

“Oh, did I hurt you? You’ll live,” Kylo said, sighing contently at being fully sheathed within him.

It hadn’t been too bad. Mitaka had initially been more hurt by his words, but then he realized… If Kylo had really wanted it to hurt, it would be far beyond this. The knight wanted aggressive sex, but he didn’t want his new partner to be scared away.

“Correct, I want you to leave wanting more,” Kylo muttered as he began to set a steady rhythm of deep thrusts.

Of course Kylo would be in Dopheld’s head.

“I know you love being used like this…” Kylo said, smirking as the lieutenant moaned beneath him. “This is where you belong… Filthy slut… So desperate for a powerful man’s cock in your tight ass…”

He began to rifle through Dopheld’s mind, searching for… There it was… Images of Hux pounding into him. Memories of serving his general so perfectly.

Kylo groaned, cock pulsing. He slowed his movements so perhaps Dopheld would plea for more as he did begging Hux to be rougher.

The plan worked, Dopheld crying out, “Harder!”

Kylo picked up his pace again, and it was long before Mitaka came. Kylo allowed him to collapse, becoming exhausted with the ongoing Force hold. He released it and Mitaka fell the short distance to lay against the floor. Kylo withdrew from him and reached over to lift his helmet, bringing it down over his face and securing it.

He flipped Mitaka over and brought his legs up over his shoulders while leaning in close, staring into Mitaka’s eyes.

Dopheld watched the mask, breathing hard as Kylo drove into him again.

Kylo came with a low moan, pausing deeply inside Mitaka for a moment then dragging out and back in a few more times, slower.

He withdrew and sat back, adjusting his pants and robe now. He watched as Mitaka slowly moved, grabbing his pants –

“No. We’re not finished.” Kylo stated.

Dopheld gave him a look that was too adorably confused. “Sir, I would quite like to get back to my quarters and shower.”

“I’ll clean you up.” Kylo said, gesturing for him to turn back around.

“… W-why are you so gross?”

“A fine question! It’s just the way I am… A good contrast to your other lover, yes? General Hux would never be so unsanitary.” Kylo chuckled. “Doesn’t bother me at all… Now turn around and bow again.”

Mitaka stared at him a few more seconds then returned to that first position. He heard Kylo remove the helmet again, then felt him licking warm semen from his thighs, slowly approaching… His… Oh dear gods… He was glad Kylo couldn’t see how red his face was getting again.

“I can’t believe you’re eating that from…”

“But doesn’t it feel good?” Kylo asked, smacking his ass once more before sitting back and replacing his helmet. “You’re dismissed now.”

Kylo stood, smoothing out his robe. When Dopheld dressed and stood, the lieutenant spotted the camera and looked absolutely horrified. Kylo smirked.

“WHO – ”

“Just our dear General Hux. I do hope he enjoyed the entertainment… Goodnight, Lieutenant Mitaka.”


End file.
